


Command of Colour

by tisziny



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisziny/pseuds/tisziny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at the sky. It's not dark and black and without character. The black is in fact deep blue. And over there, lighter blue. And blowing through the blueness and the blackness, the wind swirling through the air and then, shining, burning, bursting through - the stars! Can you see how they roar their light? Everywhere we look, the complex magic of nature blazes before our eyes."</p>
<p>AU to Vincent and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command of Colour

He held her hand as they walked step by step into the familiar art gallery. It had been only days since her last visit, though she had spent her last two months in France with her husband. It felt like lifetimes. How was that possible? How had it only been two months since she'd been here and he'd wept in such utter amazement and gratitude. She swallowed thickly and felt the warm hand over hers squeeze down comfortingly. She looked through a sheen of tears into his sad old eyes and offered a small smile of thanks. She needed this.

To him it had probably been minutes since he'd been here last; time travel could be difficult to keep track of in the best of circumstances. She let out a choked sob as she saw the large display poster, the ever so familiar painted face of Vincent van Gogh staring back at her. 

The Doctor squeezed her hand again and Amy nodded, squeezing back and pushing forward.

She was surrounded by his art. By his brilliance and his beauty and she smiled, truly beamed as tears leaked down her cheeks. Yes, she _needed_ this. This was closure, so much more so than the funeral had been and she made her way around the room, taking her time to appreciate each of his paintings, to smile at each one and remember. They had been strewn so carelessly through their house, many stacked away in corners gathering dust, many more painted over afresh because dear Vincent had been unsatisfied. She laughed to herself. She'd seen so many of his works that no one else would ever lay an eye on. So many of these works had yet another masterpiece hidden underneath.

"No one really knows who she was or where she came from," Amy paid little mind to the curator moving with a tour group behind her, "Many speculate that she never existed at all, she was just a figment of his mental torture to try and keep him sane and inspired, and admittedly she did just that. In his last months, Vincent van Gogh produced some of his finest and most beautiful works, it's really quite extraordinary."

Amy frowned , her ears prickling though she didn't turn to follow the group."You can see here," the man was saying, "On the vase he's written 'For Amy', it's told that she was his wife; that she met him in his final months and married him, though there are no records of their marriage, or of her birth, or even death. She's a mystery of time. No one knew where she came from, or where she went after his death in 1890, she simply disappeared. We don't even know her name beyond just 'Amy'."

Tears streaked themselves down Amy's cheeks. "I want to leave." She whispered, her words choked, and next to her the Doctor nodded.

"Yes," he murmured, "yes of course." He squeezed her hand and they left quickly. Once in the TARDIS Amy moved to her room and looked down on the only painting she had been able to bare bringing with her. The brushstrokes, each so precise, depicted a young woman, smiling and glowing, her red hair a swirling halo falling from her head.

She smiled sadly and thumbed the edge of the painting, a portrait of the mysterious Amelia van Gogh. 

"Does it have a name?"

Amy looked up to see the Doctor, his eyes soft and kind as he watched her from the doorway of her bedroom. She smiled through her tears and hiccoughed. 

"Yes." she told him, and a short giggle escaped through her silent tears, "He called it _Orange_."

**Author's Note:**

> For mattkissesalex on tumblr, because they posted a list of ships including Amy/Vincent and it reminded me to finally post this.


End file.
